


So us

by Gazebos_Bullshit



Series: The Club (of the losers) [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: (Podría ser una serie), Alternate Universe, F/F, No Stranger Things, Other, Why?, no pennywise
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gazebos_Bullshit/pseuds/Gazebos_Bullshit
Summary: Beverly solía mirar a Max mientras está estaba distraída.La forma en la que apretaba los labios frustrada en ciertas situaciones, la forma en la que apartaba un largo mechón de cabello sobre su rostro o la forma en la que arrugaba sus cejas molesta cuando recibía alguna broma de Richie.





	So us

**Author's Note:**

> Esté es el primer Fanfic que subo a esta plataforma.  
> Por favor, no me odien.

Beverly solía mirar a Max mientras está estaba distraída. 

La forma en la que apretaba los labios frustrada en ciertas situaciones, la forma en la que apartaba un largo mechón de cabello sobre su rostro o la forma en la que arrugaba sus cejas molesta cuando recibía alguna broma de Richie para luego mostrar una amplia sonrisa por lo que susurraba Eddie a su oído.

Max y Eddie habían formado una amistad sólida desde que ella se había unido al grupo de perdedores, compartían secretos y frases que a veces solo ellos entendían. 

A Beverly le gustaría decir que no estaba celosa pero si lo estaba. 

Eddie era diferente a Max, Eddie era delicado y precavido. Max era impulsiva y descuidada. 

Entonces, ¿Por qué parecían tan buenos amigos? 

Beverly no estaba segura y el resto de los perdedores comenzaron a rumorear. 

“ ¿Que creen que hay entre Eddie y Max?”, era Richie. Su voz sonaba curiosa y un tono que Beverly no alcanzó a descifrar mientras fijaba su vista en los dos niños jugueteando en el agua. 

Eddie estaba sobre Max, intentando hundirla pero ella era fuerte y parecía estarlo cargando. 

“No sé.”, la propia voz de Beverly sonaba dudosa mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el húmedo hombro de Richie quien sólo suspiro en respuesta y seguía observando a los chicos. 

Mike y Ben estaban apoyados uno sobre el otro al igual que Stan y Bill, a diferencia que Stan jugaba con el cabello de Bill. 

“¿C-Creen que h-hay a-algo?”, Bill sonaba confundido mientras Stan reía y alzaba una ceja en su dirección. 

“Me sorprendería que no hubiera algo.”, Mike los miro de reojo e hizo que Ben asintiera. 

Beverly sintió una rara sensación en su estómago, como si este se estuviera revolviendo al tiempo que temblaba leve por la idea de que Eddie y Max estuvieran juntos. 

“No me siento bien.”, Beverly terminó diciendo mientras Richie se giraba preocupado en su dirección y no hacía ninguna broma.  
El hecho de que Max y Eddie estuvieran tan juntos también parecía afectarle tanto como a Beverly.

“Hey.”, Max corrió en su dirección con un Eddie agitado a sus espaldas pero no lo suficiente como para que necesitará el inhalador guardado cuidadosamente cangurera. 

“Hey.”, la saludaron los demás animados a excepción de Bev y Richie quien sólo mantuvieron su cabeza baja y su mirada en otros lugares. “¿Sucede algo?” 

La pelirroja de cabello largo apretó sus labios mientras juntaba sus cejas y se dirigía a tomar sus prendas para comenzar a vestirse mientras Eddie se separaba y hacia lo mismo. 

“Si, todo está genial”, Nuevamente el tono de Richie desanimado volvió a escucharse mientras Beverly se colocaba de pie y arreglaba su arrugado vestido. “Solo que Bev ya sé va.” 

“¡Espera! Yo te acompaño.”, Max le detuvo mientras se colocaba una delgada playera para luego seguir con sus pantalones. 

__________________

Estaban caminando por las solitarias calles de Derry, los adultos estaban en sus trabajos con aires acondicionados mientras el sol en el exterior hacia que quemará la piel de los chicos esparcidos por ahí.

Max y Beverly estaban algo lejanas.  
Max estaba sobre su skate, moviéndose lentamente para seguir el paso de Bev mientras se mantenían en silencio. 

“Tu y Richie son buenos amigos, ¿Eh?”, la voz de Max interrumpió el silencio e hizo que Beverly alzará su vista para observarle sin entender a que se refería. “Tu y él... No son sólo amigos, ¿No?”

“Max, ¿De qué hablas?”, a estas alturas Beverly estaba frustrada por la serie de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en tan poco tiempo. 

“Solo digo que se ven muy cercanos...”, Max se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente aunque estaba nerviosa e intentaba ocultar sus manos bajo las largas mangas de su chaqueta. 

“Rich y yo no estamos juntos”, terminó por confirmar y no, jamás podrían estarlo. Eran casi hermanos, inseparables pero no "románticamente". 

“Lo lamento”, terminó disculpándose Max por la falsa suposición que había realizado mientras suspiraba con algo que pareció ser alivio.

“Y tu y Eddie...”, continuó Beverly haciendo que Max abriera sus ojos comicamente en su dirección. “¡No hay nada entre nosotros!”, no evito demostrar cuan avergonzada se encontraba. 

__________________

“Entonces...” 

Estaban fuera del hogar de Max, Beverly estaba frente a la puerta mientras lograba escucharse la fuerte música del interior del hogar. 

Rock = Billy, el molesto hermanastro de Max según está les había contado al resto de los perdedores. 

“Creo que hasta aquí.”, Max soltó un suspiro cansado mientras alzaba una de sus manos y frotaba sus ojos algo tristes. “Gracias por acompañarme, Bev.” 

“No es nada”, por primera vez en semanas Beverly tenía una sonrisa sincera en el rostro y estaba segura que era por la reciente conversación que había tenido con la otra pelirroja. Nunca se había dado el tiempo de pensar detenidamente en cuanto le gustaba la otra chica. 

“Bueno...”, Maxine parecía pensativa y algo nerviosa mientras estiraba su mano en dirección a Beverly para una despedida pero fue interrumpida. 

Marsh se había inclinado unos centímetros más adelante de la ya corta distancia y había presionado sus labios contra la mejilla de la otra chica. 

“Adios.”, se despidió mientras se alejaba rápidamente dejando a una Max confundida a sus espaldas y furiosamente sonrojada en la puerta delantera del hogar. Tardó en reaccionar y solo alzó la mano derecha y la agitó. 

Aún y cuando ya estaba algo lejos de aquella casa logro escuchar un grito de felicidad y Beverly pensó de inmediato que ya tendría algo que contarle a Richie.


End file.
